No Rehab for Heartbreak
by Failure Turtle
Summary: I'm not after fame and fortune. I'm after you. One shot. Pairing: One you'd never think I'd write...Click to be amazed at my hypocrisy...


**A/N: Yes, I was drunk last night when I thought of this. Yes, this story has special significance to me. No, I will never write this pairing again. Yes, I understand that this wasn't expected of me. Yes, I understand that many or most of you will criticize me for this. Alas, when you've done as much as I have on this site, people will tend to hate you. But, you know, I suppose I should give the people "something else to read."**

She was laid out on the tile floor of her kitchen in her small Floridian home. The remains of her medicine of choice had spilled out of the bottle and onto the white ceramic besides her. She could see the clear liquid through her blurred vision as her head was tilted to the side. Her tongue desperately exited her mouth, trying to lick it up. Maybe it would help her out more than it had already harmed her.

Silently cursing to herself that her tongue wasn't long enough, she slipped her oral appendage back into her mouth, not before licking her lips as she yearned for the burning liquid to be on her lips. How much had she drunk already? She didn't know. Sure, there were already pictures of her on the internet that depicted her in a not so ladylike state and relieving herself in the sink…But, alas, on this night, she was alone.

Night? No, the moon was not out when most people were hustling and bustling outside. The moon was not often seen in place of the sun at the hour of one in the afternoon.

Once Kelly Kelly glanced at the digital clock on her stove, she realized that she was supposed to be at the airport to go to her next show about two hours ago.

"Heh," she chuckled to herself, laying herself completely flat on the tiles and smiling. Her French manicured fingers reached up to her face and pulled a sweaty chunk of bleached hair out of her face, some fake eyelashes coming along with it.

When she finally decided to get up, she had been laying there for six hours. There was no way that she was going to make her flight to get to work. She had never skipped a show before…but she had never met _him_ before.

_Goodbye, the future's sold out. There's no use screaming._

The opening lyrics of Our Lady Peace's "Is Anybody Home?" emanated from Kelly's cell phone. It was exactly the ringtone she had wanted to hear; the same ringtone that made her heart flutter and her blood boil. It was the song that _he_ used in OVW as his entrance theme.

She picked her phone up from the kitchen table. She wasn't quite sure that was where she had left it in the morning before she decided to drink her sorrows away.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kel. Uh…Where are you?" the young and brash Cody Rhodes asked from the other side of the line.

_Oh, you care now?_ Kelly thought to herself, rolling her eyes. "I'm at home," she answered, steadying her drunken voice as best as she could.

"You can't skip out on a show, Kelly! They'll fire you for this!" Cody warned her.

"I'm not worried about it," Kelly lied. Of course she was worried about her job. Most critics looked at her as the girl who couldn't wrestle, could never wrestle, and only got into the WWE because of her looks. Her supporters looked at her as the girl who only got into the WWE because of her looks. It was a one way street and even she doubted that her intense training would be enough to change anyone's mind. "So, uh…"

"You need to be careful, Kelly. Well, I _guess_ you're not booked for the pay per view tonight, but you had _better_ be in Topeka tomorrow night for RAW."

_Eager to see me?_ Kelly thought, a smile dancing on her lips. She then promptly corrected herself. _No, he just doesn't want to see someone get fired. We've both made it clear that we are just friends. Besides, he won't date someone he works with. Ugh…_

"Oh, and Kels?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"You didn't even start on that bottle I got you, did you?"

Kelly almost erupted in laughter at Cody's question. She looked at the empty bottle on the floor.

"I started on it," Kelly stated.

"Just think, when you turn 21 in January, I won't have to get this stuff for you," Cody joked.

Kelly grumbled to herself. Yes, she was only 20, which meant that she couldn't go out and buy alcohol. The last time that she and Cody had hung out, he had done the generous thing and provided his friend with some alcohol, since he was 22 and able to do that deed. Granted, he only promised it to her if she cooked for him, but it was beside the point.

How ironic…The thing she was using to forget him was provided by the person she was trying to forget about.

"Well, Bob and I have a match now, so…I better see you tomorrow," Cody said, ending the conversation so he could prepare for his match.

"Yeah…bye," Kelly whispered, but the line had disconnected before she could even open her mouth.

And that's when she fell.

* * *

Hours later when Kelly had woken up, it was definitely dark outside. Why was she on the floor? The last thing she remembered was Cody's voice.

"SHIT!" she screeched. She had to get ready for tonight's show and find a way to get there. How was she going to book a flight at ten at night? She could whine to her mom…OR she could call someone from the WWE and lie. Yep, that's what she would have to do. She lied and told them that she had gotten in a bad car accident on her way to the airport and she ended up with a black eye. They quickly sent her their apologies and hooked her up with a flight from Jacksonville to Topeka at one in the morning.

Kelly hurried upstairs and tossed the bare necessities into her bright pink suitcase. She went into the bathroom to quickly shower, but instead, the quick glimpse of her reflection in the mirror stopped her.

Her blonde hair was matted to her forehead. Her black eye shadow was smeared all over her face. Her mascara was running from her eyes. More of her fake, sparkly eyelashes were just barely hanging onto her lids. Her roots were showing. She looked a mess.

And then it hit her. She was hiding under all of this so she wouldn't have to show her real self. She was, in fact, what her birth name depicted her as: a plastic, fake Barbie doll.

So she thought of Cody again. She found someone just as young and naïve as her. But the thing she liked the most about him was how he had the one thing she didn't: confidence. He walked around everywhere as if he was the coolest person on the planet, and in Kelly's mind, he was. Everything he did made her happy, even the jokes he played on her, even his constant put downs to prove that they were just friends.

He was the reason that she had no confidence. Unfortunately, there was no rehab for heartbreak.

As she showered, she pondered why she liked him so much if they had promised to be just friends. She thought about how she was becoming more and more desperate to see him, how she was willing to pay him double to bring her some alcohol.

"I have to stop. I have to get over him," Kelly stated out loud as she turned off the water and covered herself in a towel, as if speaking the words would magically make them come true.

Kelly didn't even bother with drying her hair. It would dry on the flight. But she DID need to do her makeup. She did it as best as she could with the small amount of time that she had, but then she remembered that she just told the company that she works for that she had a black eye. Using the same eye pallet that she colored her eyes with two nights ago before getting completely hammered, she skillfully dabbed the product around her right eye. If no one inspected it thoroughly, they would be none the wiser about this guise.

In the car, her thoughts only stayed on the young wrestler. She couldn't get over him even if she tried. She had to see him. She had to make him think of her.

She pulled out her phone after she parked her car in the extended stay parking structure at the airport.

_Cody, I know it's late, but can you bring me another bottle of Smirnoff? I'll pay you double._

Kelly leaned back in her seat and sighed.

She was _never_ going to get over this.


End file.
